1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to carriages which incorporate wheel assemblies and especially to carriages to transport trailers, mobile homes, watercraft and other like structures and which provide for the safe, easy, and economical transport of such vehicles from one point to another and which are thereafter operable to lower and/or safely level and position such vehicles onto supporting surfaces or structures for a wide variety of placement functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many, if not most prior art carriages or wheel assemblies for use with mobile vehicles are manufactured using rigid and permanently installed assemblies which consist of welded or riveted members to which are attached springs, axles, spindles, hubs and wheels. Also many mobile homes are towed or transported only once and then placed on foundation structures and therefore seldom, if ever, need expensive springs, hubs and wheels. The positioning of vehicles such as mobile homes onto foundations involves jacking and lowering of the vehicles often on uneven and unstable terrain and possibly under unpredictable wind and other conditions thus requiring highly qualified personnel and extra equipment to insure safe placement of the vehicles. Personnel and equipment under such conditions are subject to danger and possible injury and damage. Individuals who use trailers and smaller lighter vehicles require the same equipment and care while leveling and placing their vehicles. Smaller lighter vehicles are often provided with the accessory leveling devices most of which are expensive and permanently installed and are vulnerable to damage from side loads. Such devices or accessories generally serve no purpose after the vehicle has been properly placed. Many portable jacks for leveling must be precariously blocked up and must be transported from one location to another, inventoried and maintained and are generally for limited use.
Individuals operating pontoon boats and other watercraft use specialized trailers to launch and recover such vehicles. After launching, an individual must locate a place to park and store their trailer, which on busy holiday weekends, may be a task of formidable proportions. When an individual choses to recover such watercraft, he or she must return or travel to an improved facility to lift the craft from the water. Positioning of trailers and positioning of watercraft on the trailers often requires considerable maneuvering. Further, if less than ideal winds and currents exist, after positioning the watercraft must be secured to prevent any movement or shifting during transportation.
Many of the carriages or wheel assemblies used to transport watercraft and other vehicles include a straight axle and therefore to accommodate weights imposed thereon often includes tandem axles. Tandem axles tend to grab on uneven road surfaces, rub and scuff when turns are made and thus resist and restrict such turns making maneuverability difficult, particularly in confined areas. Most individuals, therefore, find it desirable to use carriages which are more stable and maneuverable during use while simultaneously providing for ease of leveling, positioning, launching, and recovering as well as a wide variety of other functions.